Russia's Birthday present
by crazy-racoon
Summary: Russia was in love with Germany and two nations knew about it. It's Russia's birthday, France and Prussia had been hinting him about a present.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first time on making a fanfiction, if i have grammar/spelling mistakes sorry \(o^o)/ (R-T)**

It was Ivan's birthday, he woke up early morning wondering what would he get on his special knew what the other countries were planning to do... a surprise party.

As Ivan ate his early meal, he wondered what would Germany get him, he had eyes on the great nation. He had been checking him out during world meetings. Two people had know of his love, and it was Germany's own brother Prussia and the sissy looking french man, France.

Prussia and France would always tease him about his crush. Sometimes they would discuss with Russia which postions would one of them take. Russia would simply say that he would most likely be on top. Prussia and France winked at him when they said they would get him a "_special_" present, Ivan didn't quite get it so he would always shrug as the 2 other nations leave not knowing what they would plan to do.

As expected Russia's hunch was correct, it was a surprise. But it wasn't any normal kiddy birthday ones, of course there was alcohol and russia's faviourite : Vodka.

The night past on, when everyone had gone home, prussia, france and a few other nations stayed to clean up. so then they were discussing.

"enjoyed the party Ivan?" China had said while they were cleanning the dishes.

"Yes, very" Russia had said, he was surprised he wasnt drunk after all that vodka he drank or was he?

"But you would like the present we got you~" France had said smirking.

When the other nations finished cleaning they said goodbye and left. The odd thing was that France and Prussia kept reminding about the "_special_" present.

When Russia walked to his room he reminded himself someone was missing but he didn't know so he just shrugged. As he openned the door he got a huge surprise. Germany was on his bed blindfolded, handcuffed and top less. Russia now knew, Germany wasnt there at the party at all. No wonder Prussia and France was smirking half the time.

He noticed a tag attached on Germany's right foot, he took it and read it : "**enjoy mon ami**~" and at the corner was the names printed Prussia and France. Germany probaly noticed something came off his foot.

"Let me go Prussia!" Germany angrily spoke, not knowing prussia wasnt there.

Russia put his hand on Germany's cheek and rubbed it with his rough gloves

"Prussia isnt here right now Germany... let me take care of you tonight .. da?" Russia said as he drew closer to germany.

Surprised, Germany asked Ivan to let him go but of course Ivan wouldnt let the oppurtunity slip away. Russia kissed him and started to put his hands into the others shirt, as the great nation moaned, Ivan couldn't help but smirk. This was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**(( continuing from last chapter, this chapter starts with smut so... rated M?))**

While Ivan fondled around on Germany's nipples with his tongue, his other hand goes down and touches him _there._ Germany lets out a small moan and when he realized what he had done, he bit his tongue so his pleasured voice wouldn't come out.

"come on Germany~ i want to hear you." Ivan said.

Ivan's head had moved up to Germany's face, planting a kiss onto Germany's lips. Ivan tried to break into Germany's mouth with his tongue but couldn't, the blonde had shut his teeth tightly leaving no entry for Ivan.

"Open your mouth" Ivan said with a soft tone.

"Why shoul-" Before finishing his own sentence the blonde fell into the trap, Ivan had put his mouth to Germany as soon as the blonde had spoken. Germany tried to fight for dominance pushing out Ivan's tongue. Ivan's fingers moved lower, he had pushed in one of his fingers into Germany. Germany threw his head in pleasure back losing the 'fight' to Ivan.

As Ivan put in another finger, Germany's mind had fogged up and couldn't think straight the idea of killing his brother when he gets back was gone. When Germany's hole had gotten wet, Ivan removed started to remove his pants he was going to help himself to his 'present' now.

He easily put in the tip of his manhood, then when he got in deeper it got tight. Germany moaned out in pain and pleasure the size of whats in him was huge. Ivan started thrusting in and out, when he hit the 'spot' Germany moaned loudly. Germany's moans made Ivan wanting to break him.

Ivan reached out onto Germany and pulled his blindfold and handcuffs off. Germany's eyes were teary and you could read his thoughts right then. Whenever Ivan hit the 'spot' Germany would moan and beg to hit it again and again. While Ivan was pleasuring his partner, he gave a hickey right on Germany's neck, to mark that this wasn't a dream and this night actually happened.

After he had satisfied both him and his partner they both lay to rest, Germany's head was in his chest breathing heavily. Ivan brushed his partners hair back to its place while saying "i love you". Germany replied with a hushed voice "i- i love you too..."

**(( Teh next morning ))**

Germany got up first and looked around him, he saw Russia right next to him under the sheets and they were both naked. He sighed and got up to go to the bathroom to take a shower and to do his normal early mornings.

Ivan got up not feeling the warmth he had from last night he heard noises from the shower room, he got up and went towards it.

When he got in, he found Germany naked, and having a shower. Ivan then decided to join Germany in the shower. Just then the front door opened, Belarus and Ukraine was in the house."Brother we are home" Ukraine had called out from the living room.

**(( Vel if i was writing on paper i would say i ran out of paper or some lame excuse of not continuing this lame ass cliffhanger :U i might write another different kind of story or continue it , it matters on if i have enough of sentences so that it doesnt look short :T and also... SHINE BRIGHT LIEK A DOITSU.))**


End file.
